The Invasion
by ImmortalMerc
Summary: Deep in space a mysterious entity is watching the Maximals fight the Predacons and the decide to make things interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Hey folk, I just slightly changed Chapter 1 so the third chapter would make more sense.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hasbro or any of the character. Unless I made them.**

**Chapter 1**

Many galaxies away from Earth, a mysterious figure was watching the Cybertronian's battles and progress on Earth. "HM, LETS MAKE THING ITERESTING ON EARTH." The figure made twelve stasis pods appear out of nowhere and sent them to Earth. The figure spoke again, "THAT WILL TEACH **THEM **TO TRY AND OUT DO ME."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Earth, Rattrap was watching the radar in boredom. "Eh, I don't get paid enough for dis." Suddenly the radar started beeping loudly. Rattrap looked at the screen, "Uh, Boss-Monkey you might want to see this!"

At the Predacon base: The Darkside, the same thing was happening. "Ooooo, Megatron will reward Waspinator for finding such great find." He transformed and flew up to him.

"Megatron, Waspinator found twelve stasis pods heading through atmosphere."

Megatron turned around and grabbed his neck, "I'm not in the mood for your supposed findings BUG!" Waspinator was gasping for air but managed to point at the radar. Megatron dropped him and walk up to the radar. He looked at the space telescope to confirm this. He gasped and looked twice, he even put magnification on max. He was tempted to river dance all over the base, but instead he just yelled "PREDACONS ASSEMBLE!"

They all ran up to him in less than a second because they all remembered what happened last time they took their time. Megatron spoke up "This is our chance to finally win the Beast Wars!"

Rampage whispered to Quickstrike, "I think he was drinking too much energon."

For that comment he got a squeeze to his spark by his half brother DinobotII. Rampage quickly changed the statement to a question, "H-how are we going to win master." he had to force the word 'master' out.

Megatron answer immediatley as if he was expecting that question, "Twelve stasis pods are about to land on Earth and we must get to them first."

"Wait a minute where did these come from, I thought Transmutate was the last one?" asked Quickstrike earning a glare from both Rampage and Megatron.

"It doesn't matter where they came from, what's important is that we can turn the tide of the battle now MOVE OUT!" The preds rushed outside the base and headed towards the crash sites.

At the maximal base Optimus finished saying the same thing(only a lot nicer). "Lets roll out maximals, Rhinox guard the base!"

The race for the pods was on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys Immortal Merc here! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Oh yeah since I still am trying to master the making of new chapters on this website it might be awhile before a new chappie. I'm actually on chapter 11-12 on word though.

* * *

Rattrap, Cheetor and Blackarachnia went to get the stasis pod in the jungle. When they got there it was really quiet. "Hmph, looks like nobody's home but us." said Rattrap.

"You don't know how wrong you are hombre." hissed Quickstrike.

All the maximals aimed at him. "Unless you forgot your glasses snake face your outnumbered!" said Cheetor.

Quickstrike snorted, "In numbers maybe,but not power!"

The maximals stared at him in a weird way, because he was probably the weakest predacon ever next to Waspinator. But then they herd a loud, ear-splitting shriek! Thier hearts or sparks sunk because they knew DinobotII was coming. Rattrap fired his s.m.g. at the fuzor, who ducked behind a rock. No more than a second later did DinobotII leap out of nowhere and tackle Rattrap to the ground. "Rattrap!" yelled Cheetor.

"Don't worry about me, get the pod I'll deal with Choppa-face!"

"Time to end this." thought Cheetor.

He transformed back to beast mode and charged at Quickstrike. Quickstrike remembered what happened last time Cheetor charged at him, so he put his snake arm up in defense. There was a sound of metal hitting metal and a zap. He opened his optics and the cheeta could not be found. He tried to scratch his head but he didn't feel his arm. Quickstrike looked down and saw his cobra twitching and squirming on the ground. Then he heard a cackle from the most dangerous fembot you could ever meet in your life. "Looks like your power is gone Sugar bot." Blackarachnia put stress on the word power to embarass the fuzor.

"Stay back you crazy bi-!"

Quickstrike didn't have to finish his sentance because the spider hacked him to pieces. Suprisingly his head was still online. "You think your so tough, well your not wait till I get Megs on you then you'll be in pieces!"

He started to laugh like he was a maniac on a stranded island. This would have gone for another hour, but Blackarachnia punted his head into the clouds.

"Good ridance." muttered the spider.

Rattrap was really struggling against Dinobot. His right arm was barely functioned and he wasn't that far from being in the same conditon. Dinobot however isn't scratched at all! "Looks like you won't crawl out of this one vermin." sneered Dinobot.

"Wrong!"

They both looked to their right to see Cheetor speeding towards him! Dinobot aimed his laser optic at Cheetor, but an arrow flew towards him. It struck Dinobot in the chest, but he smirked. You'll have to do better than that!"

Blackarachnia smirked back, "I did."

The left his face, because he realized what she was talking about. His chest started to glow purple and black. "CYBER VENOM...NOOOO!"

Just then Cheetor kicked him in the chest and wedged the arrow in the wound deeper. Dinobot started to malfunction, but he managed to transform back to beast mode. "Y-y-you'll...r-regret...this!"

"Yeah, when the pit freezes over." said Cheetor.

He aimed his gun at the raptor and fired. Dinobot's tail exploded and went flying into the air while spewing curses the whole time.

"Now dat dat's over we can wake up our friend." said Rattrap.

They walked up to the stasis pod and turned it on. The monotone voice spoke up, "Scanning for suitable life forms."

A pale yellow light rotated around in a 10 feet radius. Ten seconds later the light vanished and the pod opened. Out of the pod came a black spinosaur with a red sail. It also had red stripes on it. "We are maximals and we're here to take you with us." said Blackarachnia carefully, because she didn't want another one like Inferno.

The maximal made a grumbling noise then spoke, "I am Razorshield."

"Just what we need, another reptile." complained Rattrap.

"Shut up Rattrap!" yelled Cheetor.

"Come with us, you'll be safe." said Blackarachnia.

Razorshield merely nodded and walked with the maximals back to the base.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, next chapter is right here! I don't update much because of prison-I mean school! Ugh, they piled up a crap load of assignments to finish the school year off. Also I work on my other fanfic more. I had to look back on this(Microsoft Word Version) and change things because I made this before I finished the series so some things didn't make sense or were completely wrong. I pretty much finished this story in my head but I have to sit and think about how it's gunna happen. Geez, this is a long To the Readers blog-thingy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Silverbolt and Tigahawk were being sent to a swampy area to aquire a lone stasis pod. Silverbolt was beginning to get impateint, "Ugh, we must hurry or the predacons shall taint the soul of the maximal inside!"

"Patience is a virture my friend, we must be careful this is predacon territory." replied Tigahawk. Silverbolt was about to reply when he was knocked out of the air by a fireball. Tigahawk scanned the sky and couldn't find anything, but then he was knocked from the sky as well.

A calm voice boomed through the grey clouds, "Well well well, what do we have here two lowly maximals on a scavenger hunt for a pod." The voice chuckled, "It would be a shame if they never made it there yesssssss!"

Megatron flew out of the clouds, his dragon arm still smoking from the earlier assualt. "That pod is in predacon territory and that makes it MINE!" Megatron launched a stream of fire at Silverbolt who just barely dodged it. "I won't let you get that pod!" Silverbolt launched two missiles at the red dragon. They exploded on impact and Silverbolt smirked. Then a dragon head clasped around his waist. The teeth were digging into his inner shell and were delivering a painful shock to his circuts. "Pitiful maximal, did you really think you had beaten me?" He increased the jolt's voltage and the fuzor cried out in pain.

"Maybe he can't but I can." said Tigahawk. Megatron laughed while still squeezing Silverbolt. "I underestimated you last time, I shall not make that mistake twice yessssssss."

Megatron chucked Silverbolt into a huge pond(mini-lake) and charged at Tigahawk. He shot another stream of fire at the fuzor, but he dodged it and shot his dual machine guns and they made their mark. Megatron went to beast mode and grabbed his neck with his tail. "Your not as strong with out your alien guardians now, and that my advantage!"

Silverbolt had almost no energy left, so he had to get out of this pond before he went into stasis lock and drowned. He transformed into his beast mode and doggy paddled out with a little help with his wings. He came out coughing and breathing hard, but he still had the strength to look up slightly. The two were still fighting eachother, "Primus, how do they do it?"

Suddenly wind started blowing at a very high speed. It made Tigahawk smash into a tree and a rock smashed Silverbolt in the head. "How in the Pit is the wind speed 220 mph?" Megatron was struggling to stay in the air. Then a bright, golden light shone in the air, "HALT CYBERTRONIANS!" shouted an unknown voice.

Megatron looked around for the voice's user, "Who are you?" shouted Megatron.

The voice spoke up again, "THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT, Y0U HAVE INTERFERED WITH THE VERY FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE!"

Megatron snorted, "And what of it?"

The golden light started to glow brighter and brighter until Megatron had to sheild his optics. When he opened them he was floating in nothing, it was pure darkness. He heard a groan beside him, "Where am I?" it was Tigahawk.

Suddenly the darkness lit up and the golden light was back. "MEGATRON YOUR ARE GUILTY OF TEMPERING WITH THE FABRIC OF SPACE AND TIME!"

Megatron rolled his optics, "Spare me, I've heard that before."

Tigahawk spoke up, "But why am I here?"

"YOU ARE THE SPAWN OF MY ENEMY THE VOK." the voice boomed.

This peaked Megatron's interest,'This entity seems alot more powerful then the Vok.'

"What are you going to do destroy us?" asked Tigahawk.

The voice replied, "NO I HAVE A PLAN FOR YOU CYBERTRONIANS, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE THINGS INTERESTING."

A blue light shot out of the golden light and embedded itself in Tigahawk. He screamed out in pain, "W-what are you d-oing?!" The Voice replied, "I AM REMOVING YOUR POWERS THE VOK GAVE YOU AND RETURNING YOU TO YOUR ORIGINAL SELVES WITH SOME...IMPROVEMENTS."

Then Tigahawk vanished and Megatron looked to his left. Silverbolt was still in stasis lock but beside him was the pod. "Give me that pod, it's mine!" shouted Megatron.

The Voice darkly chuckled, "I THINK NOT, THOSE PODS BELONG TO ME BECAUSE THEY'RE PART OF MY PLAN."

"You mean you sent them?"

"YES I DID, BUT ENOUGH QUESTIONS YOU MUST LEAVE NOW."

The same blue beam hit Megatron but it didn't hurt him. He just felt tingly all over. "ALL WILL COME INTO PLACE SOON." was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

Now that Megatron is gone, he can focus on his side agenda. Originally he was going to let them have this pod, but now he wants if for himself. Then he looked at Silverbolt, "AH, I CAN USE YOU TO ENFORCE MY PLAN."

Two golden beams grabbed the pod and Silverbolt and they started to glow. The Voice started laughing evily.


End file.
